What If
by FlooKim88
Summary: [Twoshoot—Complete!] Tidak semua kata seandainya itu hanya lamunan asa untuk memuaskan raga, karna dibaliknya selalu ada takdir yang kemudian akan berkata bagaimana jika seandainya adalah kenyataannya? [For SIVE 2016—Say it with flower!] & [Bday fic for White Azalea]
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **What If**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, Life, and Hurt.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack pairing.**

 **Spesial Dedicated For :**

 **HBD White Azalea—nee.**

 **For ShikaIno Valentine 2016—Say it with flower!**

 **SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba / Sky / White Camellia.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[!] Peringatan! ff ini mengandung konten adegan dewasa,**

 **Meskipun adegannya samar-samar(?) tapi tetap aja Floo merasa**

 **bertanggung jawab untuk tidak mencemari otak kalian.**

 **Bagi yang merasa otaknya polos kaya Floo _(_ _Plaak)_ mending jauh-jauh ya!**

 **Kalau masih maksa jangan pada protes ya kalau ikutan _error_ kayak Floo. :)**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Wanita mana yang tak akan menangis saat pria yang dicintai dan dinantinya selama ini malah datang membawakan secarik undangan untuknya?. Kondisi ini persis seperti drama sore hari yang ditonton sahabat karib satu profesinya yang sudah menikah dengan seorang dokter muda—Namikaze Sakura, dimana dua orang pasangan yang terpisah karna suatu hal bertemu kembali setelah waktu lama dan salah satunya membawakan kertas undangan.

 _Klise_ dan _mainstream_ sekali jika ditutup dengan tangisan salah satu pihak.

Tapi ini bukanlah drama picisian seperti itu karna kalian boleh menunjuk wanita berusia 27 tahun bernama Yamanaka Ino untuk kenyataan itu, ia hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya duduk sejak tadi dihadapan seorang pria bermata kelam. Tidak ada airmata. Tidak ada rengekan sama sekali.

Setelah dua tahun lebih ditinggalkan tanpa kabar dan baru dua puluh lima menit lalu ia mendapati telpon dari nomor tak dikenal, menyuruhnya datang ke Fox Cafe dan menemukan pria yang selama ini cari di kafe tersebut. Ini akhir penantiaanya selama ini?

 _Ah, miris sekali._

Jelaganya menatapi kertas tebal yang telah berpindah tangan padanya.

"Maaf baru mengabarimu sekarang," pria itu mengaduk tehnya dengan gerakan lambat.

Yamanaka Ino hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan masalah," ia berusaha sebaik mungkin menampilkan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya, tapi sangat jelas bibirnya bergetar hebat.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau menangis dihadapan pria ini. Ino tak mau sisi lemahnya ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Itu sebabnya ia mencoba mengatur emosinya.

Dddrrttttt.

Ponselnya bergetar dan nama 'Menma' tampil di layar benda pipih tersebut. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan telpon itu setelah meminta izin pada pria dihadapannya melalui isyarat.

"Hal—,"

"Hoi kau tak lupa jadwal pemotretanmu 'kan? Aku bisa beku menunggumu disini!,"

Telinga Ino rasanya berdenging dihadiahkan teriakan super mega bass milik pria diseberang sana.

Ino baru saja akan menjawab bahwa ia sedang sibuk, namun ketika melihat kertas undangan dihadapannya, ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. "Uhhmm, maaf sayang," ia menahan diri untuk tak segera memuntahkan isi perutnya keluar "aku lupa hari ini kita ada kencan,"

"Ha? A—a—ap—APA?,"

Ino merutuki _hobby_ teriak-teriak yang selalu dilakoni Menma. _Ini bawaan dari lahir atau gen keturunan?_ Pikirnya.

"Iya, aku akan segera kesana, bye sayang,"

Pip.

Ino memutuskan panggilan telpon itu sepihak. "Mm—," ia menatap bingung pada pria yang kini menatapnya lekat—lekat.

"Kau...punya—kekasih?," tanyanya ragu–ragu. Ino hanya menatapnya dengan raut bingung "tentu saja, aku ini 'kan seorang model ternama, kenapa aku harus mengabaikan masa mudaku dengan menjadi single?," ia terkekeh kecil.

"Aku pamit dulu ya, Shikamaru,"

Ino merapikan barang–barangnya dan memasukkan ponsel serta undangan tersebut kedalam tas, lalu segera bergegas pergi.

Pria bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru itu berdecak "ia masih sok kuat seperti dulu," Shikamaru menatapi siluet yang kian menjauh "Mendokuse," desahnya.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak hari itu? Ah, mungkin sudah dua atau bahkan tiga tahun. Ino tak dapat mengingatnya dengan benar.

Mari kembali kewaktu beratus—bahkan beribu hari yang telah lalu, dimana semua hal yang menciptakan kondisi saat ini berawal.

Nara Shikamaru bukanlah orang baru dikehidupannya, mereka tumbuh dan besar ditempat yang sama, sebuah panti asuhan.

Ino tak tahu apa yang salah pada keluarga besarnya saat tiba–tiba saja semuanya terasa berputar dengan hebat.

Ayahnya tewas dan ibunya membawanya kesebuah tempat kecil dan menitipkannya disana atau lagi meninggalkannya yang baru berusia 10 tahun disana. Ino bertemu dengan delapan orang anak yang rata–rata lebih muda darinya.

Wanita paruh baya disana dipanggil Ibu, ia sangat baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Awalnya Ino terus menangis dan memanggil nama ibunya setiap malam dan sosok yang dipanggil Ibu itu akan memeluknya dengan erat dan menenangkannya, namun setelah berlalunya waktu, Ino merasa bahagia dilingkungan barunya walaupun tak lagi sama dan kemudian Shikamaru datang.

Ia datang dengan penuh bekas luka disana–sini, ibu mereka sangat panik dan segera merawatnya. Ino—lah yang paling sering membantu menjaga Shikamaru karna ia yang paling tua diantara yang lain, lalu sejak saat itu Ino mulai mengenal Shikamaru secara pelan–pelan. Mungkin karna umur mereka yang sebaya, atau mungkin karna sikap bertolak belakang yang saling melengkapi, Ino dan Shikamaru selalu terlihat bersama dan kemudian perasaan saling menjaga dan melindungi itu terbentuk secara alami setelahnya. Shikamaru selalu tampak seperti kakak bagi Ino.

Saat mereka lulus SMA, Shikamaru memutuskan pindah ke pusat kota dan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri karna mendapatkan beasiswa bergengsi di University Konoha dari sebuah perusahaan IT terkenal karna kecerdasannya, perusahaan itu bahkan menempatkan Shikamaru sebagai pekerja paruh waktu dengan gaji yang hampir sama dengan karyawan lain, atau singkat kata hidup Shikamaru terjamin, ia bekerja, mempunyai flat sendiri, dan mendapatkan beasiswa di tempat kuliah ternama yang pernah ada di Konoha, dan fakta itulah yang membuatnya berani membawa Ino bersamanya.

Namun rupanya hubungan mereka tak sama seperti dulu, ditahun ketiga mereka tinggal bersama Shikamaru makin menjadi emosional dan selalu bertengkar dengan Ino. Masalah yang mereka bahaspun adalah hal yang sama, Ino yang menjadi seorang model dua setengah tahun belakangan itu sangat menganggu bagi Shikamaru.

Ino sendiri memang tak ada niatan kuliah, itu sebabnya saat ada agensi yang menawarinya pekerjaan sebagai model ia langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hidup mereka memang jauh lebih baik, berkat uang yang mereka berdua kumpulkan, flat sederhana yang dulu mereka tempati berubah menjadi sebuah kondominium mewah berkelas yang besar, bahkan Ino selalu mengendarai mobil sport berwarna merahnya kemanapun ia pergi.

Ino memang keras kepala dan susah diatur, tapi mereka tak pernah sampai bertengkar hebat seperti hari itu, karna selama ini Shikamaru yang akan mengalah padanya namun hari itu berbeda, _karna tak ada manusia yang akan selalu sama pada dasarnya._

.

.

.

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu, Ino,"

itu adalah kalimat yang sama dalam dua hari ini tanpa perubahan sedikitpun ditiap katanya, sudah hampir empat bulan jarak mereka merenggang dan makin bertolak belakang.

Tanpa sadar Ino membanting remote tv dihadapannya, dan kemudian menoleh pada Shikamaru, suasana santai malam inipun terusik.

mereka sedang duduk berdampingan di sofa ruang tengah.

"Memangnya kenapa?," Ino bertanya dengan raut tak suka.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya lelah.

"Kubilang berhenti ya berhenti—,"

"Aku tidak mau, Shika!,"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau? Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus kuliah dan menjadi karyawan tetap diperusahaanku bekerja,"

"Lalu masalahnya dimana? Ya, kau tinggal bekerja saja 'kan?,"sahut Ino. "Apa kau berharap aku bergantung pada seseorang yang masih harus membagi waktunya antara kuliah, kerja, dan dirinya sendiri?,"

"Kenapa kau tak bisa bergantung padaku? Kau meremehkanku?,"

Ino hanya tak mau Shikamaru bekerja terlalu keras dan mengabaikan kuliahnya, atau bahkan kesehatannya.

Tapi kenapa susah sekali sih berterus terang?

"Jadi begini saja, kenapa aku harus berhenti dari pekerjaanku?,"

"Pekerjaanmu itu melelahkan Ino, kau harus pergi _tour_ dan melakukan _show,_ jadwalmu pun makin padat, kau bahkan mengaku hampir tidak mendapat waktu yang cukup—"

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti sedang menghalangi kesuksesanku Shika?,"

"Kau tak mengerti Ino!,"

"Kau yang tak mengerti!,"

"Kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali sih?," Shikamaru meninggikan nada suaranya.

Ino menggeram dan kemudian menggebrak meja dengan kasar.

"Berhentilah. Bersikap. Menjadi. Kakak. Yang. Baik. Untukku," ujarnya dengan nada yang ditekan.

"Kakak?," ulang Shikamaru tak percaya.

Ino mendengus dan melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan kaki yang dihentakan.

Saat ia baru saja akan memutar knop pintu sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Ino menoleh dan mendapati keberadaan Shikamaru yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Shikamaru membalikan tubuh Ino dengan kasar dan membenturkan punggung Ino ke daun pintu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?," tanyanya sembari mencengkram kedua pundak Ino dengan kasar.

"Apa—apaan kau, lepas—,"

 _Kiss_.

Ino membeliakan matanya tak percaya, "mmmpphhhttt—," ia berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya saat tangan kiri Shikamaru malah menekan tengkuknya. Ia menjilat bibir Ino dengan pelan, mengisapnya, mengigitnya, membelainya dengan tempo lambat dan lembut, hingga membuat Ino nyaris jatuh kelantai kalau saja tangan kanan Shikamaru tak merengkuh pinggangnya.

Ino yang masih di kuasai kewarasannya segera memberontak dari Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru bahkan jauh lebih keras kepala lagi dibandingkan Ino, ia menelusupkan jari–jari tangan kanannya dibalik kaos Ino, mengusap kulit punggung Ino dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin yang menimbulkan efek kejut untuk sang gadis.

Ino menggeliat tak nyaman saat ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Lidah Shikamaru mengetuk masuk, Ino tak bisa mencegah bibir tipisnya terbuka dan itu menjadi kesempatan baginya untuk segera mengabsen deretan gigi Ino, mengajak lidahnya berdansa, saling membelit kemudian memanggut dengan rakusnya, jejak saliva yang mengalir didagu Ino menambah kesan panas aktivitas mereka.

Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman tersebut setelahnya, ada benang savila diantara bibir mereka.

"Shi—kaaa—" seakan tak memberi Ino waktu jeda, ciuman Shikamaru beralih menuju daun telinganya, menjilat kuping gadis itu dengan sensual.

"Hmm, kenapa memanggil kakakmu dengan namanya Ino?," tanyanya dengan nada sinis. Sesekali ia meniup telinga Ino yang hanya bisa menggeleng, tubuhnya bekerja diluar kontrol, sebenarnya ciuman bukan hal spektakular yang tak pernah ia alami, dalam setahun ini saja, Ino sudah berganti pasangan selama empat kali.

Kalau sekedar ciuman saja sih ia sudah—sering— tapi ciuman Shikamaru berbeda.

Membuat jantungnya berdebar menggila, membuat perutnya tergelitik dan terlilit hingga rasanya ada kupu–kupu yang bertebaran dari sana.

"Aahh," satu desahan lolos dibibir Ino saat Shikamaru mulai menjamah leher jenjangnya, ia mengisap leher Ino dengan pelan kemudian mengigitnya hingga menyisakan jejak kissmark disana. Entah sejak kapan, Ino sudah berbaring diatas king size—nya dengan keadaan kaos yang sudah tanggal dari tubuhnya hingga hanya menyisakan bra berwarna hitam yang menjadi satu–satunya penghalang tubuh atasnya dan Shikamaru kini berada diatas tubuhnya, dengan kancing piyama yang terbuka, menindihnya, dan menghujami Ino dengan kecupan yang membuatnya melayang.

Kini Shikamaru beralih mengecup jari jemari—nya dengan pelan, lalu detik selanjutnya bibirnya berpindah ke telapak tangan kanan Ino, kemudian berpindah ke pergelangan tangannya dengan gerakan lambat, ke lipatan siku, pundak, dan kembali keleher sang gadis.

Ino menahan napasnya menerima perlakuan Shikamaru yang syarat akan pemujaan.

"Shi—shika—," napas Ino terdengar putus–putus, sentuhan Shikamaru memang membuatnya mendamba tapi itu saja tak cukup dan meskipun Ino sudah berumur matang—24 tahun—namun Ino tetaplah satu dari sekian wanita diluar sana yang tak mau melakukan sex tanpa ikatan yang sah, pernikahan.

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati jelaga yang mencoba meminta iba padanya, wajah Ino memerah dengan napas yang putus–putus, aquamarine itu menangis karnanya.

Karnanya.

Karnanya.

Karnamu, Nara Shikamaru!

Ia seperti tertampar oleh kenyataan.

Shikamaru tersadar, ia segera bergerak menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Ino yang kini sudah terisak.

"Maaf," hanya satu gumaman kecil yang diakhiri dengan suara debuman pintu kamar Ino.

.

.

.

 _Sudah kubilang bahwa tak akan ada manusia yang akan tetap sama sebelumnya 'kan?_

Shikamaru bersandar dipintu kamar Ino dengan kekecewan yang mendalam.

 _Ino menolak sentuhan darinya._

 _Ino menolak sentuhannya._

 _Ino menolaknya._

Shikamaru bukanlah anak berusia 10 tahun kemarin sore, ia adalah pria dewasa dengan hormon normal seperti pria lainnya. Memangnya apa salahnya jika ia hanya ingin seluruh hal, setiap sel, dan semua yang ada pada diri Yamanaka Ino menjadi miliknya?

Tidak ditatap oleh pria lain dengan kilatan nafsu yang selalu membuatnya emosi, tapi _toh_ , apa bedanya ia dengan mereka sekarang?

Hari ini ia telah mencoba melakukan hal yang buruk pada Ino-nya.

.

.

.

Esoknya Ino terbangun pada pukul sembilan dengan mata sembab dan leher putihnya yang dipenuhi banyak bekas kissmark.

Shikamaru pasti sudah pergi bekerja—ia hanya kuliah setiap hari sabtu dan minggu—dan Inopun terpaksa harus membatalkan semua jadwal pemotretannya dengan alasan sakit. Beruntungnya Sakura bersedia menggantikannya berangkat ke Sunagakure hari ini karna jadwal gadis itu sedang kosong, kalau tidak entah apa yang akan dilakukan Jiraiya selaku Boss–nya padanya, bisa–bisa ia dijadikan model baju super—aneh—milik sahabat sejatinya, Orochimaru yang selalu membuat eksperimen baju baru dari kulit binatang.

 _Ewh. Sungguh tidak berkelas._

Ah, lupakan itu, Ino hanya ingin segera mandi dan melepaskan penatnya.

Saat Ino selesai membersihkan diri, ia melihat sebuah nampan berisikan dua potong roti isi dan susu strawberry diatas nakas—nya, namun yang membuatnya tertarik bukan itu tapi satu buah buket bunga Kamelia berwarna putih yang diletakan diatas ranjangnya.

Ino merasakan napasnya tercekat, ia mengambil sebuah post it berwarna kuning muda yang ditempelkan di buket tersebut.

Tulisan Shikamaru terukir disana.

'Maaf telah merepotkanmu' hanya tiga buah kata yang terasa ambigu.

Ia memang tak pernah bisa menebak isi kepala Nara tersebut, ia tak tau apa yang ada didalam sang kelam saat menatapnya dalam hening, ia tak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru sangat _protektif_ pada semua hal yang berurusan dengan dunia luar. Semasa SMA pun Shikamaru akan merasa terganggu kalau Ino berinteraksi berlebihan dengan orang lain.

Mungkin sudah menjadi naluri Shikamaru untuk melindunginya?

 _Ya, Mungkin._

Jadi dari kesimpulan itulah ia selalu berpikir dan menyugestikan diri bahwa Shikamaru adalah kakak yang baik untuknya, tapi... ciuman semalam merobohkan benteng yang dibangun oleh Ino untuk hatinya.

Ia hanya tak mau keadaan menjadi canggung kalau Shikamaru tahu sebenarnya ia sudah terpesona pada sosok pria itu, pada kecerdasannya, pada raut rupawannya, pada sikap sakartisnya.

 _Apa Shikamaru juga menaruh hati padanya?_

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak terbiasa menghayalkan sesuatu karna hidup telah memaksanya bersikap _realistis._

Namun kenapa memo Shikamaru ini terdengar seperti sebuah... salam perpisahan?.

Dan kamelia putih, itu adalah bunga kesukaan Ino karna bunga itu adalah bunga yang diberikan ibunya dihari terakhir ia melihat wajah sang ibu.

Bunga itu berarti 'menunggu', ibunya berkata akan segera menjemputnya dan Ino hanya perlu bersabar. Tapi toh kesabaran itu lapuk dimakan waktu.

.

.

.

Apa maksud Shikamaru memberikan bunga itu padanya?

Ia meminta Ino menunggu? Menunggu untuk apa?

Dan dua pekan setelahnya Ino baru mengerti, Shikamaru tak ada lagi disisinya. Ia ditugaskan mengembangkan cabang di Sunagakure oleh bosnya—Uchiha Fugaku, Ino saja baru tahu saat ia berkunjung kesana. Shikamaru meninggalkannya, dan ia benci ditinggalkan.

Ia benci ayahnya yang meninggalkannya secepat itu,

Ia benci ibunya yang meninggalkannya begitu saja,

Ia benci Shikamaru yang juga ikut meninggalkannya,

Tapi hatinya tak benar-benar membenci mereka semua,

Karna ia sadar rasa cintanya lebih besar ketimbang kebenciaan itu sendiri.

 _Seandainya Shikamaru tahu hal itu._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

Ino turun dari mobilnya saat ia telah tiba diwilayah pesisir Konoha. Musim dingin kali ini membuat Ino mendapat job pemotretan iklan sebuah parfum bertemakan salju. Itu sebabnya background yang dipilih pun disesuaikan sedemikan rupa.

"Hei!," itu pekikan Uzumaki Menma—fotografer baru di agensi—nya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Ino memasang wajah innosennya.

"Apa?,"

Ia mendengus dan kemudian menunjuk mobil van yang disediakan khusus buat Ino.

"Masuk dan segera ganti bajumu, kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih! Tidak profesional, apa kau tak malu dengan para kru yang sudah menunggumu di cuaca yang dingin— Uuu—waaa, kenapa kau mendekatkan wajahmu padaku sialan!," umpatnya melihat wajah ayu tak jauh di depan matanya.

Ino menyeringai dan berbisik pelan "Kau tak tertarik menggantikan ku baju Menma—kun?,"

Lalu Ino berjalan dengan siulan menyebalkan yang keluar dari bibirnya, meninggalkan Menma dengan wajah memerah padam.

Menggoda Menma adalah hobby baru Ino rupanya.

.

.

.

Jepret!

Jepret!

"Coba kalau tak tersenyum, Ino," instruksi Menma setelah mengecek hasil foto yang ia dapatkan. Ino mendengus dan kemudian menampilkan gesture sinisme—nya.

Jepret!

Jepret!

Ino mengangkat botol bundar dengan label _Aqua addict_ ditangannya dengan gaya anggun, ia sudah berganti pakaian ala Ice princess yang sangat memukau, lengkap dengan mahkota tiara berwarna biru shappire diatas kepalanya.

Jepret!

Jepret!

Salju berjatuhan disekelilingnya, menambah kesan dan nilai anggun Ino. Gadis itu mengangkat botol ditelapak tangan kanannya dan menatap keatas langit dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Seandainya dulu ia tak masuk ke dunia _modeling,_ atau seandainya saja ia lebih terbuka dan jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

Mungkin nama yang tertera dikertas undangan tersebut adalah namanya 'kan?

Ya, _seandainya..._

Set.

"Eh?," Ino membelalakan matanya melihat sosok pria bermata kelam dihadapannya tengah mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jari kanannya. Ia meraih pipinya dan mendapati rasa lembab disana.

Astaga! Ino menangis didepan kamera?

"Apa?," Menma bertanya dengan raut datar. "Setahuku disini hujan salju, kenapa yang dipipimu malah menjadi air?," tanyanya dengan raut serius.

Ino memutar bola matanya kesal akan sindiran Menma yang sangat kentara.

"Kenapa kau disini?,"

"Tsk, kau tak dengar kalau pemotretannya sudah selesai? Cepat ganti bajumu sana!," perintahnya dengan nada bossy, lalu kemudian ia menyeringai setan "atau kau mau aku yang menggantikanya?," ia berkata dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dari wajah Ino.

Ino merasakan pipinya memerah.

 _Ugh. Sialan dia balas menggodaku!_

Menma tertawa puas, senang bisa membalas ucapan Ino berapa saat lalu. Tapi hei, yang ia hadapi itu bukan gadis yang mudah mengalah hanya karna satu dua patah kata, Ino suka jika ia harus berdebat dan keluar sebagai pemenang. Ia melirik para kru yang terlihat sibuk membersihkan peralatan.

"Boleh saja, siapa tau kau tertarik melakukan _hal lain_ yang lebih menyenangkan daripada sekedar membuka bajuku?,"

Ino mengernyit mendengar ucapannya sendiri, kenapa ia terdengar seperti _jalang_ sih?

Menma membulatkan matanya tak percaya "Woow, itu undangan?,"

Ino hanya mengedipkan matanya dan menjilat bibir sekilas "Siapa tahu?,"

Kemudian ia berlalu dengan senyuman puas.

 _Hell yah! Mimpi saja kau!_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino menekan tombol digit autolock pintu kondominiumnya, ia baru pulang setelah tiga hari menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan untuk iklan parpum tersebut.

Ia membuka sendalnya dan berucap dengan lirih "aku pul—," ia membulatkan matanya mendapati sosok berparas tampan itu duduk diatas sofa beludru di kondominiumnya. "Apa—apa—," ia tergagap melihat keberadaan pria itu.

Shikamaru yang tengah menyesap kopinya dan menonton acara berita dihadapannya hanya mengguman "selamat datang,"

"Kenapa—kau disini, Shika?," Ino bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya dan bertanya dengan nada sakartis "kenapa? Ada larangan kemari?,"

"Tidak—,"

"Bagus,"

Ino hanya bisa menghela napas dan kemudian mendapati tumpukan kardus yang lumayan banyak di ruanh tengah. "Kau pindah kemari?,"

"Kenapa bisa pindah? Ini rumahku, jadi aku pulang kembali,"

"Ohh, bodohnya aku—," Ino memasang wajah bodohnya dan kemudian pergi kekamarnya.

"Apa kau selalu bekerja selama ini?,"

"Begitulah," jawabnya sambil lalu, kentara sekali ia mencoba tak acuh dengan keberadaan Shikamaru.

Brak!

Pintu kamar Ino tertutup rapat.

"Apa maksudnya 'pulang kembali?' Memangnya ada rumah siap sedia setelah dua tahun ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa biaya perawatan, pajak, dan sebagainya?," ia menggerutu sembari menghempaskan tas tangannya keatas king size—nya.

Ino merutuki jadwalnya yang kosong hingga tiga hari kemudian, kalau begitu ia akan terkurung selama tiga hari penuh disini?

Big No! Sekarang saja ia menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpah serapi Shikamaru.

Ino mengobrak abrik tasnya mencari ponselnya, ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya dan menemukan ponselnya yang bertumpuk dengan kertas undangan Shikamaru.

"Issshh!," ia melemparkan undangan tersebut kesembarang arah dengan kesal, lalu mulai mengutak—atik ponselnya.

Lebih baik ia _hang out_ saja tapi ohh—ia bahkan tak mempunyai satupun nomor telepon seseorang yang bisa dijadikan teman untuk menggila diluar sana. Ia menatap kontak–kontak berisikan nomor–nomor teman–teman satu profesi atau pun teman lamanya.

Sakura sudah menikah tahun lalu, dan ia tak jamin wanita cantik itu mau menghabiskan waktu kediskotik ataupun mall jam segini.

Lewat.

Ten–ten, yang ada Ino dibawa ke tempat latihan _gym_ miliknya yang baru buka dan dipaksa latihan ketimbang ditemani jalan–jalan.

Lewat.

Hinata?

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, Hinata sih anak baik–baik, mana mungkin dia mau ikut Ino ke diskotik kalau bukan karna paksaan saat Sakura masih melajang dulu.

Aaaah,

Ino benci keadaan seperti ini, lagi–lagi ia merasa sendirian.

Ia memang tak punya banyak teman, bukannya kuper atau apa ya, tapi Ino memang tak suka bergaul dengan orang banyak—mungkin karna ia terbiasa membatasi pergaulan karna Shikamaru?

Nagato.

Ah, itu direktur agensi barunya, yang benar saja mengajak pria itu pergi jalan keluar.

Menma.

Ajak, tidak, ajak, tidak, ajak...

Ino menimbang–nimbang apa pilihannya dan kemudian menggeleng, ia ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan kemudian memilih tidur saja, ia segera berbenah diri dan berganti pakaian menjadi piyama sebelum kemudian jatuh tertidur diatasnya.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Nara Shikamaru menatap wajah damai yang tertidur dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan.

Ia mengelus wajah ayu itu dengan gerakan lambat dan kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut dibibir sang gadis.

"Kau masih tetap secantik dulu, Ino," bisiknya dan kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ino.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi, kemudian matanya menemukan kertas undangan yang diberinya pada Ino tergeletak diatas lantai begitu saja.

"Sibodoh ini," ia mendengus dan kemudian mengambil kertas undangan tersebut.

Bibirnya menggumam dan kemudian meletakan benda itu didalam laci nakas disamping tempat tidur Ino.

Ia menoleh kearah sang gadis sekali lagi dan kemudian melangkah keluar tanpa tau kelopak mata Ino terbuka dengan pelan setelahnya. Ino meraba bibirnya yang terasa basah.

 _Si brengsek itu._

.

.

.

Ino mencoba mengatur ekspresinya saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam milik Shikamaru yang kini tengah duduk nyaman diatas kursi meja makan ditemani dengan segelas kopi dan roti isi.

"Pagi," Shikamaru menyapa dengan nada santai, Ino berdecih dalam hati."Kau pergi bekerja?," tanyanya kemudian, Ino sibuk melilitkan syalnya dan memakai sarung tangan rajutnya dengan terburu.

Ia hanya mengangguk malas, Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Dicuaca sedingin ini?,"

"Sebentar lagi valentine makanya aku mendapat banyak job," ujarnya kemudian.

Shikamaru hanya menggumam saat ia mendapati punggung Ino berlalu.

"Akan ada acara kantor nanti malam, jadi aku akan pulang terlambat," ujar Ino berbohong, ia hanya ingin menghindari Shikamaru untuk beberapa saat ini dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana ini?," desahnya sembari mengamati kotak cincin berbentuk bundar berwarna merah tua dihadapannya.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino melangkah memasuki salah satu club favoritnya dengan malas–malasan. Sesi pemotretannya didalam studio besar agensinya sudah selesai sejak tiga jam yang lalu, Ino yang merasa bosan menghabiskan sekitar sejam waktunya diruang khusus miliknya sendiri dan yang mengherankannya adalah para kru–kru disana terus melemparkan senyum—kelewat—ramah padanya, ada juga yang bersiul saat bersitatap dengannya dan kemudian ada yang menatapnya sambil berbisik–bisik, itu semua sukses membuatnya jengah.

Dari semua respon yang ia dapatkan, respon Uzumaki Menma lah yang tergolong tak mengenakan. Pria itu mengacuhkan dan mendiamkannya, bahkan tak banyak bicara saat pemotretan dilakukan.

Wajahnya seperti... kecewa?

Ha! Apa–apaan sih.

Jadilah setelah ia keluar dari gedung itu, Ino segera memacu mobil sport kesayangannya ke beberapa tempat dan berakhir disini, selain tempatnya yang sangat artistik, club inipun cukup dekat dengan Kondominiunnya. Ino sampai dimeja bartender dan menemukan pria berambut coklat jabrik disana.

"Ino?," ia bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?," tanya Ino to the point.

"Aku Kiba, teman seangkatan SMA—mu," balas sosok dengan tato segitiga dipipinya tersebut sembari mengeringai senang.

"Kiba?," Ino mengernyitkan keningnya kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya ia mengingat wajah pria dihadapannya.

"Ooh, Inu—Inuzuka Kiba?," tanyanya dengan fasih.

Kiba mengangguk dan menatap wajah ayu yang sering ia lihat dimajalah. "Sudah lama rasanya, kau tetap secantik dulu ya? Ah, kau bahkan lebih cantik lagi sekarang,"

Ino tersenyum kecil membalasnya. "Oh, dimana Sasori—kun?," tanyanya saat tak mendapati wajah bartender yang sangat akrab dengannya tersebut.

"Ia sudah berhenti dua bulan yang lalu, makanya aku menggantikannya," Kiba menatap gadis itu menilai "kau sendiri?,"

"Apa aku sedang terlihat bersama pria lain?," ia menampilkan senyuman asimetris yang menggoda. Kiba terkekeh kecil.

"Kau mau minum apa omong–omong?,"

"Segelas _do_ _lcetto please,"_

 _"Sure Ma'am,"_

Ino tertawa kecil dan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kesembarang arah. "Sudah berapa lama aku tak kemari ya? Semuanya terasa baru," gumamnya kemudian.

"Benarkah?,"

Ino mengangguk dan kemudian menatapi lautan manusia yang bercampur dilantai dansa, matanya beralih dan kemudian jatuh pada sosok yang tengah bediri dibalik box berukuran sedang yang sedang sibuk mengutak–atik semua tombol disana, aquamarinenya mendapati pria berambut kelam disana.

Uzumaki Menma.

"Dia sejak kapan—?," Ino menatap tak berkedip pada sosok tampan yang kini menebar senyuman angkuhnya, peluh membasahi sekitar wajahnya.

"Ooh, Menma sudah hampir dua minggu. Itu pun tak tetap, kadang saja kalau ia ingin. Ini, silahkan," Kiba menyerahkan satu gelas _red wine_ berlabelkan _dolcetto_ dengan hati–hati.

Ino menggumam pelan. Ada beberapa pria yang menatap Ino dengan pandangan tertarik tapi hanya diabaikan olehnya.

Menma itu lumayan menarik bagi Ino, selama dua tahun kepergian Shikamaru ia memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan dunia modeling—nya, ia bahkan berusaha keras membatasi diri dengan dunia luar demi Shikamaru, dan dalam dunia yang dibatasi Ino, Menma ada didalamnya. Meskipun ia tidak dapat dkatakan pengganti Shikamaru—tapi bagi Ino, ia lebih seperti orang yang mengisi sebagian ruang yang ada dihidupnya.

Ah, bicara soal Shikamaru...

Ino meneguk wine—nya dengan sekali tandas, ia mengusap bibirnya dengan gerakan kasar.

Kepalanya terasa pening, ia memang tak terbiasa dengan wine dan sejenisnya.

Tapi malam ini, ia ingin memaksakan dirinya untuk memasukan cairan itu kerongga mulutnya. Ia ingin mabuk dan melupakan semua masalahnya.

Ino memesan gelas ketiganya, meskipun kepalanya sudah terasa berat. "lagi!," ujarnya sembari menggoyangkan gelasnya.

"Kau langsung menghabiskannya?," Kiba menggeleng, tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas Ino saat tangan lainnya menangkap tangan Kiba.

"Berhenti, Ino," suara Menma terdengar begitu dingin dan kasar—sedikit membentak.

Ino mendongak dan mendapati wajah Menma tak jauh darinya, "hemm?," ia memiringkan kepalanya dan terkekeh.

"Siapa disini?," ia bertanya dengan nada polos dan kemudian berdiri. "Oooohhh," pekiknya "Uzu—," jari telunjuk Ino menusuk pipi Menma, "Maki—," lalu beralih ke bibir dan kemudian mengusap bibir pria itu, "Menma—," kali ini jari lincahnya beralih menuju kerah kaos yang dipakai sang pria setelah melewati dagu dan lehernya kemudian menepuk bagian pundaknya dengan pelan seolah sedang menepuk debu.

Menma memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Berapa tagihannya?,"

"Tak usah, aku yang mentraktirnya," ujar Kiba sembari menampilkan senyum simpulnya menatap Ino yang sudah duduk kembali ditempatnya.

"Kenapa harus kau?," balasnya sewot.

Kiba hanya bisa mendengus dan menjawab "karna dia cantik tentu saja,"

"Memangnya semua wanita cantik akan digratiskan minum disini? Bisa rugi kalau begitu,"

"Yang mengratiskan 'kan aku? Kenapa kamu yang sibuk Menma? Ya 'kan Ino—chan?,"

Ino hanya menampilkan mimik imutnya sembari mengeleng–gelengkan kepala. "Duh, aku mulai mabuk," ujarnya setengah sadar sembari menepuk–nepuk pipinya.

"Sudah sadar?," sinis Menma kemudian "bagus, ayo pulang!," ia menarik Ino berdiri dan menyambar tas serta _coat_ sang gadis, Menma juga mengambil jaketnya yang ia titipkan pada Kiba, lalu segera menyeret gadis itu dari sana.

"Aaaww, Menma!," panggil Ino saat ia ditarik paksa. "Sakit Menma bodoh!,"

Menma mengabaikannya dan terus memaksa Ino bergerak dari sana.

"Kau bawa mobil?,"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya.

"Besok saja diambil," lalu ia segera mendudukan Ino di jok yang bersisian dengan kemudi mobilnya.

Ino hanya bisa menggerutu kesal. Menma segera memutari mobil sportnya kemudian masuk dan duduk di jok pengemudi, ia segera memacu mobilnya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih Menma!," teriaknya, Menma merasakan telinganya berdengung.

"Ya tuhan...," Menma mengusap daun telinganya kasar. "Apa-apaan kau Ino!," bentaknya.

Ino menatapnya dengan bola mata yang melebar, "kau—kau—kau membentakku?," tanyanya dengan nada terluka, jelaga beningnya kemudian berkaca–kaca, ia memalingkan wajah dari Menma dan menatapi jendela kaca luar sembari menyandarkan pumggungnya di jok mobil Menma.

Menma berdecih merasa kadar sensitifan Ino makin menjadi–jadi.

Ia makin menekan pedal gas untuk menambah laju mobilnya. Menma setidaknya pernah sekali atau dua kali pergi ke kondominum milik Ino, itupun saat ada keperluan mendadak dan Ino memaksanya mengantarkan Ino pulang.

.

.

.

Menma menghirup oksigen banyak–banyak demi melepaskan amarah yang sudah naik ke ubun–ubunnya. Ia sudah sampai di parkir digedung kondominium tempat tinggal Ino, tapi masalahnya...

"Hei Ino," Menma mengoyangkan bahu Ino. Astaga! Lucu sekali dia pakai tertidur segala, apa Menma bahkan perlu mengendongnya? Oh! Kau sudah seperti babysitter Menma!

Menma memutar bola matanya kesal, tapi toh akhirnya ia keluar dari pintu mobilnya dan berjalan mengitari bagian depan mobilnya.

Ia membukakan pintu mobilnya dan kemudian menunduk untuk melepaskan _selfbeat_ Ino, namun gerakannya malah terhenti saat ia menatap jelaga gadis dihadapannya yang terbuka dengan pelan. "Ngghh," lenguh Ino tak nyaman, ia mengerjapkan matanya berapa kali, matanya sembab dan memerah—entah efek mabuk atukah efek mengantuk.

Klik.

Itu bunyi _selfbeat_ yang terlepas, tapi Menma masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Ino. Menma menatap wajah itu terpesona dan entah siapa yang memulai, bibir Menma sudah menekan bibir Ino dengan volume penuh.

Bibir Ino terasa lembut, dan juga manis, ada sedikit rasa wine yang memabukkan disana.

Ino yang awalnya terkejut kini malah melingkarkan tangannya dileher Menma dengan erat saat Menma mulai mengisap dan melumat bibirnya dengan kasar, seolah tengah melampiaskan emosinya. Lidah Menma terjulur mengambil bagian dalam permainan itu, mengusap dan meminta akses masuk saat kemudian bibir Ino terbuka dan lidahnya ikut menyambut lidah Menma, mereka bertukar savila dan tetap saling itu adalah _frenchkiss_ terbaik yang pernah Menma lakukan. Ino mengimbangi semua lumatan Menma sama baiknya, jemari–jemari Ino bergerak menjambak rambut Menma sesekali ia melenguh.

Tangan Menma pun turun meraba ujung baju Ino dan menelusup masuk mengitari perut rata Ino dan kemudian hendak menangkup payudara Ino saat sebuah tangan menarik pundaknya kasar.

BUGH!

Sebuah tinju melayang mengenai pipi Menma hingga ia tersungkur diatas lantai parkir.

"Apa–apaan kau!," bentaknya pada sosok pria berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi yang kini menatapnya dingin. "Kau yang apa—apaan bedebah!," teriaknya tak terima. "beraninya kau menyentuhnya," Shikamaru membungkuk dan mencengkram kerah jaket Menma kasar. "Dia. Milikku!," tekannya.

Ino yang hendak melerai mereka mengurungkan niatnya mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

 _apa—apaan?_

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya lagi akan kupastikan tanganmu itu lepas dari tempatnya!," serunya dan kemudian menarik tubuh Ino keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Lepaskan—," Ino mencoba berontak dari cengkraman tangam Shikamaru. "Shikamaru lepaskan aku! Brengsek!,"

Shikamaru menulikan pendengarannya dan terus membawa Ino berlalu dari sana. Menma mengusap wajahnya dan kemudian tersadar akan satu hal.

Sial! Menma meninju lantai dingin dibawahnya dengan keras.

 _Ino.._

 _Apa yang coba kau lakukan Menma?_

Ia merutuki dirinya saat tumpukan salju jatuh diatas kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan menatap langit kota Konoha yang dihiasi salju.

"Maaf, kau baik–baik saja?,"

Menma menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang gadis berparas cantik, berambut maroon gelap, dan bermata keemasan yang kini menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Ya," balas Menma kemudian.

Gadis itu terlihat merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hitam dengan motif garis–garis berwarna merah. "Ini, bibirmu terluka,"

Menma menyambutnya dengan enggan. "Terimakasih,"

Sang gadis menampilkan senyuman manisnya kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

Menma menyeka darah yang berasal dari sudut bibirnya dan kemudian melihat dengan jelas ukiran huruf disapu tangan itu.

Huruf F melekat disana, dengan benang berwarna putih disudutnya.

Menma menghela napas dan kemudian membiarkan dirinya berbaring dilantai parkir.

 _Relakan saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Lepaskan aku!," bentak Ino tak sabar, ia merasakan amarah meletup didadanya.

 _Dia. Milikku!_

"Apa maksud perkataanmu ha? Milikmu? Aku milikmu? Kau gila?," Ino mengabaikan tatapan orang –orang padanya. "Bagaimana bisa aku ini milikmu? Kau pikir aku barang? Apa kau tak sadar dengan ucapanmu brengsek? Kau tak tahu diri atau bagaimana? Kau sebentar lagi akan menikah!, " ia bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

Shikamaru terus saja melangkah dalam diam, dan memacu langkahnya menyeret Ino.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kondominium mereka, Shikamaru menekan empat digit autolock dengan gerakan kasar.

Bip!

Pintu besi kokoh itu terbuka, Shikamaru menarik Ino kedalamnya.

Brak.

Pintu dibanting secara kasar dan kemudian segera terkunci otomatis.

Shikamaru segera meraup bibir Ino dengan kasar, mengisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian tanpa jeda hingga membuat Ino mengerang tertahan, ia merengkuh tubuh Ino dalam dekapan dan kungkungannya.

Hisap, jilat, lumat.

Lidahnya pun ikut berperan dengan menyapu bibir bawah dan atas Ino bergantian, terlihat benar–benar sengaja ingin menghapuskan ciuman Menma sebelumnya.

Ino merasakan napasnya putus–putus, ciuman Shikamaru tetap sama, membuatnya kepayahan seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Shikamaru membawa tubuh Ino bergerak menuju sofa beludru dan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh Ino disana.

Shikamaru membuka baju jaketnya dan membuangnya secara asal–asalan. Ino yang mencoba menghirup oksigen membulatkan matanya saat ia mendapati Shikamaru yang kini menindih tubuhnya. "Apa—apa—,"

Shikamaru membungkam bibir Ino sekali lagi dalam ciuman panjang yang menuntut dan bergairah. Ino mencoba mengais udara saat Shikamaru makin melumat bibirnya kasar.

"Eumm—Shi—aah,"

Ino mengerang tertahan, jemari Shikamaru bergerak menelusuri pundak hingga ke lengan Ino dengan pelan lalu bergerak kearah belakang punggungnya, membuka kancing _blazzer_ Ino dengan pelan. Shikamaru melepaskan bibir Ino, ia menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya, "apalagi yang ia sentuh, Ino?," tanyanya dengan nada berbisik.

Ino merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. "A—apa?,"

"Apakah ini?," bibir Shikamaru menjilati sekitar leher Ino, memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ dengan kasar, Ino hanya bisa memekik tertahan saat tangan Shikamaru mulai melucuti pakaiannya. Sialnya tubuhnya mengkhianati suaranya yang memohon Shikamaru untuk berhenti, kepalanya malah mendongak seolah memberikan akses untuk Shikamaru agar lebih leluasa menjamah lehernya.

"Engg... Shika...haahhhh...," ia mengerang saat jemari Shikamaru turun mengusap kulit paha bagian dalamnya. Ia menggeleng dan merasakan pening dikepalanya yang bahkan lebih kuat dari saat ia meminum wine beberapa saat lalu.

Ino... kehilangan kendalinya dihadapan pria ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _HAPPY BRITHDAY MY SISTER WHITE AZALEA!_

 _HAPPY SIVE 2016 GUARDIANS!_

Setelah Iris dan Unconditional akhirnya Floo datang membawa twoshoot berjudul What If yang ehem—bertepatan—sama ulang tahunnya Lea—nee, dan waah udah berapa banyak ff dedict buat Nee—san satu ini ya*cengir.

Kenapa twoshoot? Karna kalau Oneshoot Floo takut kalian bakal ketiduran saat bacanya *cengir dan juga ff Bday buat Floo kemarin dari Lea—nee juga twoshoot.

Ya lihat respon juga, soalnya ini ff—uhuk—berisikan konten dewasa—uhuk jadi ya kalau dapat sambutan bagus ya bakal diterusin sebaliknya ya bakal dihapus. #ditendang xD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Samarinda, 11 Februari 2016**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 **Long Live ShikaIno!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ino menutup bibirnya rapat–rapat, hatinya tercabik dan perih disaat bersamaan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Shikamaru.

Bisa–bisanya pria itu menyetubuhinya seperti ini? Hatinya bertanya dengan sedikit kemarahn disana, sedikit? Tentu saja sekeras apapun ia menolak, ia tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri menginginkan jemari Shikamaru menyentuh tiap _inchi_ kulitnya, ia menginginkan bibir Shikamaru menyentuh seluruh hal yang ada padanya.

Shikamaru mengecup kening Ino lama, kemudian kedua kelopak matanya, lalu kedua belah pipinya, dan berakhir di bibir tipis miliknya dan kemudian memisahkan dirinya.

Matanya menatap mata Ino yang menyayu, kemudian ia berkata dengan nada tegas tak terbantah. "Kau. Milikku,"

Dan Ino tersadar sejak awal pria ini telah melakukan sesuatu padanya tanpa ia ketahui.

Shikamaru membangun tembok yang memenjarakan Ino dari siapapun diluar sana yang mencoba memasuki hatinya karna tempat itu hanya ada untuknya,

Untuk seorang Nara Shikamaru.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **What If**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, Life, and Lemon!**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack pairing.**

 **Spesial Dedicated For :**

 **HBD My Dear White Azalea—nee.**

 **For ShikaIno Valentine 2016—Say it with flower!**

 **SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba / Sky / White Camellia.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[!] Peringatan! ff ini mengandung konten adegan dewasa**

 **dan untuk alasan apapun—tidak—patut—dicontoh,**

 **Bukannya mau ngerusak anak polos generasi bangsa ya!**

 **Tapi ini tuntutan cerita *ngeles.**

 **Dan sekali lagi untuk alasan yang sama,**

 **Floo tegaskan jangan berani baca kalau masih dibawah umur**

 **atau kalau masih ngaku–ngaku (** ** _Kayaknya kamu deh Floo_** **) polos kayak Floo.**

 **Ya tapi kalau maksa** **Floo gak ngelarang~**

 **Kalau ikutan error bin sableng kaya Floo jangan protes! Phhhfft~**

 **Mari error bersama!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Shikamaru menatap kotak cincin ditangannya dan kemudian menatap jam dinding yang bertengger disudut sana, ia membuka ponselnya dan mencari kontak Ino kemudian menelponnya, namun nomor ponsel Ino malah tak aktif dan menyisakan Shikamaru yang gusar._

 _Ia akan mengatakan semuanya malam ini, namun sayangnya objek yang ia tunggu belum juga datang. Shikamaru menyambar coat berwarna abu–abunya dan memutuskan untuk datang ke studio Ino, ia melangkah kan kakinya dengan tergesa, agak cemas juga sebenarnya karna waktu sudah menunjukan pukul duabelas malam._

 _Baru saja Shikamaru hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya, saat ia tak sengaja melihat seorang pria yang sepertinya sedang mencumbu seorang wanita didalam mobilnya tepat disamping mobil Jaguarnya._

 _Ck, idot sekali._

 _Shikamaru melirik kearah mereka dan kemudian membolakan matanya saat mengenali sosok tersebut._

 _"Ino...,"_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Suara erangan dan geraman memenuhi atmosfir ruangan, suara aneh itu berasal dari dua tubuh polos yang saling menyatu diatas sofa tersebut.

Bunyi kulit bertemu kulit ikut mendominasi diantara tubuh anak adam dan hawa yang saling bergelung dalan cipratan dosa, derit sofa yang tergeser sedikit pun kadang ikut menggambarkan suasana panas diantara keduanya.

Kaki Ino sudah melingkar manis di pinggang Shikamaru ketika tubuh rampingnya kian terhentak–hentak karna Shikamaru terus menerus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan kasar dan tempo cepat.

"Aahh...aaaaahhh...aaaahhh," Ino mendesahkan suara kenikmatannya dengan nyaring, lenguhannya membakar api yang berada dalam tubuh Shikamaru hingga makin menyetubuhi gadis dihadapannya dengan hentakan kasar.

Siapapun diluar sana yang menyukai Ino telah kalah telak padanya.

Ino. Miliknya. Seutuhnya.

Shikamaru menginvasi seluruh hal diri Ino tanpa terlewatkan, menyentuh seluruh titik sensitif ditubuhnya seolah tak ada hari esok. Mencumbunya dengan berbagai _ekspetasi_ yang belum pernah Ino rasakan sebelumnya.

Tangan Shikamaru bergerak meremas payudara kiri Ino saat tangan kanannya sibuk menjilati puting dada sebelah kanan milik Ino, membuat Ino mengelinjang nikmat dengan napas berantakan.

Desakan Shikamaru dibawah sana saja sudah membuatnya kepayahan, dan kini Shikamaru menambahkan kenikmatan yang tak dapat terdefinisikan ditubuhnya.

"Aahh...," Ino melenguh lagi saat Shikamaru kini mulai menjamah lehernya dengan kuat, menyesap kulit arinya dengan gerakan menggila.

"Shikaaa...aaahhhh...nggghhh," Ino mendesah lagi, bibir ranumnya menyuarakan kelelahan saat pria dihadapannya malah dengan sengaja menarik tubuh mereka hingga kini keduanya berposisi duduk tanpa melepaskan tautan yang terjadi diantaranya, hal itu mengakibatkan milik Shikamaru makin menusuk lubangnya kian dalam. Shikamaru mendesis melihat Ino yang kini menggeliat tak nyaman dengan erangan yang membuat otaknya menggila "Move," perintahnya kemudian ia mulai menjamah leher Ino kembali, menciptakan garis panjang disekitarnya hingga mencapai payudara Ino.

Ino mulai bergerak naik turun dengan gerakan pelan, napasnya tersendat dengan wajah yang memerah, bibirnya terbuka mengumamkan beberapa kata dengan suara serak, dan tubuhnya yang berpeluh nampak mengkilap terkena cahaya dari lampu neon dan menambah kesan eksotis dimata Shikamaru.

"Ohhh...aaahh...,"

Shikamaru meremas pipi bokong Ino dan sesekali ia akan menamparnya dengan keras.

"Bukankah beberapa saat lalu kau menolak sentuhanku? Sekarang kenapa kau mendesah dengan keras seperti itu saat penisku menusuk lubangmu hm?,"

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar dirty talk yang diberikan Shikamaru, kewarasaannya telah menghilang.

Mungkin karna pengaruh alkohol? Oh, ayolah Ino tak sepenuhnya mabuk tadi, namun sentuhan Shikamaru lah yang membuatnya mabuk, benar–benar mabuk dan mendamba.

"Entahlah—aaaahhh...ahhh...mungkin..ouhhh..karna...penismu—terlalu nikmat,"

Bahkan disaat seperti inipun, Ino tak mau kalah dalam sebuah perdebatan.

"Fuck!," Shikamaru merasakan gelombang hasrat yang melandanya mendengar suara serak basah Ino yang makin membuat libidionya melonjak, dengan tak sabaran ia meraih pinggang Ino kemudian ikut membantu mempercepat gerakan naik—turun sang gadis. "Kau sangat nikmat Ino,"

Tubuh Ino bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang menggulungnya hingga mencapai pusat tubuhnya, matanya terpejam merasakan hasrat menggelora dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan pelepasannya, disusul Shikamaru yang melakukannya didalam tubuh sang gadis setelah menyebutkan nama pasangan bersenggama mereka masing–masing.

Ino menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Shikamaru dengan mata terpejam.

Bibirnya menutup dan membuka lagi, mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa sebelum malam membuatnya jatuh tertidur oleh usapan Shikamaru dikepalanya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Ino membuka matanya pagi itu dengan badan yang terasa kaku dan pegal. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah padahal—

OH!

Jelaga Ino terbuka lebar, ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan cepat dan kemudian menemukan dirinya yang sudah memakai piyama lengkap, namun dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi kissmark.

Ino merasa...ia kotor.

Ternoda, dan lebih parahnya lagi tercela.

Pria yang melakukan hal ini padanya adalah pria yang selama ini ia cintai. Irisnya terpaku dengan pandangan nanar dan tak perlu menunggu lama, butiran bening itu menjatuhi pipinya dengan banyaknya.

Apa yang kau lakukan Ino? Kenapa kau tak mencoba memakai akal sehatmu? Kau bahkan menunggangi dan bergerak seperti jalang dipangkuannya!

 _Dia... dia calon suami orang..._

Pagi itu langit tampak kelabu, badai salju tampak dari luar jendela Ino, tapi bahkan badai yang singgah didalam langit sang gadis lebih membekukan ketimbang udara dingin diluar sana.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _3 days ago_

Shikamaru menatapi punggung wanita cantik tersebut yang berlalu.

Astaga! Apa tadi yang ia dengar? Ino berkencan?

Shikamaru nyaris melemparkan gelas digenggamannya ke dinding terdekat, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh kau Shikamaru!

Harusnya ia mempertanyakan apakah Ino memiliki kekasih atau tidak, ia terlalu gembira akan kepulangannya ke Konoha tanpa tau apa yang terjadi selama ini pada Ino.

Dua tahun yang lalu saat ia nyaris memperkosa—ah, kenapa ia terdengar brengsek sekali kalau begitu?— gadis itu sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan, sebenarnya itu terjadi karna pria beruban bernama Hidan yang saat itu merupakan fotographer dari Ino terus saja menatap Ino dengan tatapan lapar.

Dan ia kesal saat Ino tak kunjung mengerti bahwa ia membenci hal itu.

Ia marah tiap kali pria itu menyentuhkan telapak tangannya dipunggung Ino yang kadang terbuka berkat gaun–gaun yang dikenakannya, bahkan sesekali menyentuh bokong Ino—ini karna sehabis pulang bekerja Shikamaru akan segera menemui Ino dilokasi pemotretannya dan kemudian disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang merusak mata dan melemahkan iman.

Tapi Ino tampak santai saja dan tak mempermasalahkannya, lalu pemimpin perusahannya malah menawarkannya kesempatan untuk memimbing cabang perusahaan di Otokagure yang nyaris bangkrut. Shikamaru ingin membawa Ino kesana sebenarnya, namun kemudian ia mengurungkan niat mengatakan hal tersebut dimalam ia hampir menodai Ino.

Shikamaru memutuskan berangkat dan bertekad bahwa ia akan pulang dengan kesuksesan untuk Ino dan akan mampu menjamin hidup Ino kedepannya dan mengajukan syarat pada pemimpinnya bahwa pria bernama Hidan itu harus dikeluarkan dari agensi tempat Ino bekerja, dan kemudian Bosnya langsung menyetujuinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia cukup dekat dengan pemilik UC entertaiment.

Sekarang, ia memang sukses dan bisa menjamin kehidupan Ino tapi memangnya ada jaminan kalau Ino menyimpan perasaan yang sama?

Sepertinya tidak.

Shikamaru menghela napas saat nama Naruto tertera disana, ia memang berkenalan dengannya saat sering menemui Ino di lokasi pemotretannya karna Naruto pun selalu menunggu kekasihnya yang bernama Sakura dan kemudian menjalin perteman cukup akrab selama ini karna ia meminta Naruto menjaga Inonya—atau dengan kata lain Naruto bertindak sebagai mata–matanya.

"Hallo,"

 _"Bagaimana Shikamaru?,_ "

"Bagaimana apanya?,"

 _"Ino, kau sudah melamarnya,"_

Shikamaru menghembuskan napasnya lelah dan kemudian menggerutu kesal.

"Kenapa kau tak tahu kalau Ino sudah berkencan?,"

 _"Ha? APA?,"_

Shikamaru menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya mendengarkan jeritan cempreng Naruto disebrang sana.

"Geez Naruto, berhentilah berteriak seperti itu!,"

 _"Yang benar saja! Ino tak mungkin berkencan ataupun berpacaran dengan pria lain diluar sana! Jangan mengada–ada," bentaknya._

Shikamaru menghela napasnya agak resah, ia melirik paper bag yang berada disisinya sembari menggumam tak jelas. "Kau yakin ia sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun?,"

 _"100%, meskipun menurut Sakura—chan, Ino jarang menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya tapi aku yakin seyakin yakinnya demi jenggot keritingmu itu Shika!,"_

"Aku tak punya jenggot!," sembur Shikamaru kemudian, Naruto terkekeh diseberang sana.

" _Lagian kalaupun Ino berkencan, apa masalahnya? Kau tinggal menyuruhnya putus dan kemudian kalian menikah, melakukan itu setiap hari dan punya anak. The end of story," jawabnya seenak jidad._

"Ini tak semudah itu Naruto,"

" _Semudah apa? Mengeluar—masukan penismu didalam lubangnya?,"_

"Baka!," bentak Shikamaru dengan wajah merona.

 _"Ck, kau ini seperti remaja labil saja yang tak tahu seks saja Shikamaru, ah, aku lupa," Naruto bersiul menyebalkan, "ayammu kan masih polos, belum pernah 'menerobos' milik siapapun!,"_

"Kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu bodoh!,"

" _Ohh astaga, naifnya aku membicarakan seks pada bocah ingusan sepertimu~,"_

Shikamaru memijat leher belakangnya yang terasa tegang.

"Diamlah,"

Suara diseberang sana kemudian menghilang, dan digantikan desahan panjang yang terdengar melelahkan. _"Aku bukannya mau menasehatimu, tapi berhentilah memikirkan gengsi tinggimu yang gila–gilaanmu itu, apa salahnya membuang harga diri demi mendapatkan masa depan yang bahkan sangat menjanjikan?,"_

Entah kenapa kata _menjanjikan_ yang dilontarkan Naruto berbau kata bercinta yang sangat tajam, ah, Shikamaru! Menang ada yang tak beres dengan otakmu.

"Seandainya Ino menolak?,"

 _"Bagaimana kalau Ino menerima?,"_

Oh, retoris sekali.

 _"Begini Shikamaru, aku tak mau membuatmu berharap atau bagaimana. Tapi Sakura—chan bilang, Ino akan mengganti bunga yang berada dalam ruang make upnya tiga hari sekali."_

"Bunga?,"

 _"Ya. Bunga kamelia putih, ia bilang ia menunggu seseorang,"_

"Ino tak suka bunga kamelia, ia suka lily ku—," dan seolah tersadar mata kelam Shikamaru membola. Ia meninggalkan Ino dengan seikat bunga dua tahun yang lalu dan waktu yang berputar tanpa sadari sudah menciptakan jurang yang semakin menganga dan hari ini ia datang membawa sebuah surat undangan ke hadapan wanita itu?

Hell! Bahkan meskipun yang menelpon Ino barusan adalah pria beruban berumur kepala lima pun sudah pasti gadis itu akan memanggilnya 'sayang' tanpa ragu–ragu.

 _Go to hell you jerk!_

Inner Shikamaru mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

"Terimakasih Naruto,

 _"Yo~_ ,"

Pip.

Sambungan terputus, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terhanyut imajinasinya sendiri. Ia melirik papet bag itu sekali lagi dan mengambil salah satu kertas undangan didalamnya kemudian membukanya.

Ia memang bukan pria romantis yang akan berlutut dihadapan pujaan hatinya setelah menyewa kapal ferri mewah dengan angka 1 yang diikuti 0 yang bahkan tak terhingga dibelakangnya.

Bukan karna ia tak suka tapi karna ia lebih suka sesuatu yang sederhana dan simple namun tak menghilangkan ciri khas milik seorang Nara Shikamaru.

Ia lebih suka melakukan tindakan nyata ketimbang membukakan kotak cincin berhiaskan permata langka, Shikamaru malah sudah mencetak undangan dan mereservasi segala hal yang ia inginkan.

Agak gila memang, tapi itulah Shikamaru.

Ayah dan ibunya bercerai diusianya yang ke tujuh tahun, dan tak lama setelahnya ada pria bermata kejam yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah ayah barunya.

Enam bulan setelah pernikahan, sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawanya dan sejak itulah pria itu mulai memukulinya, menendang, dan mengumpat padanya saat Shikamaru mulai melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Diusianya yang ke 10 ia berhasil merangkak keluar darisana setelah mengumpulkan uang sedikit demi sedikit dan sampai kemudian berakhir digerbong kereta bawah tanah yang membawanya menuju tempat tak ia kenal.

Namun ditempat tak dikenal itu, ia menemukan Ino—nya.

Tersenyum dalam kehangatan musim semi yang menggetarkan hatinya.

Bahkan sampai saat ini.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Shikamaru mendengar suara isakan didalam sana, sudah berapa lama gadis itu menangis? Ia meninggalkan Ino karna mendapatkan telpon darurat dari kantor pagi tadi dan baru pulang sore ini, apa gadis itu menangis seharian? Ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya lelah, masuk atau tidak? Shijkamaru bergumam dan kemudian mengetok pintu kamar Ino dengan keras.

"Ino,"

Tak ada jawaban darinya.

Shikamaru mengulanginya lagi. "Ino,"

Shikamaru kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri, "kita perlu bicara, kumohon buka pintunya,"

"Aku tak mau bicara denganmu!,"

 _Hell ya karna pada faktanya—kau—sudah bicara—dengannya—Nona._

"Kau membukanya atau aku mendobrak kemudian memperkosamu!," seru Shikamaru kemudian.

Ino makin terisak didalam sana,"kau sudah memperkosaku brengsek!,"

"Kupikir tidak," jawab Shikamaru saat mengingat potongan ingatan tentang Ino yang mendesah dan menggeliat diatas tubuhnya. "Buka sekarang atau kau akan menyesal!,"

Cklk!

Pintu putih itu terbuka dengan lebar menampilkan wajah kusut Yamanaka Ino dengan mata sembab dan bibir membengkak.

"Aku membencimu!," serunya dan kemudian segera memukul pundak Shikamaru kasar.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku? Kenapa sialan? Kenapa? Kenapa!,"

Shikamaru menangkap tangan Ino dan memenjarakannya didaun pintu, ia menekan jari jemari Ino dan mengkaitkan jari–jarinya dengan jemari Ino.

"Maaf, aku menyakitimu—,"

Bibir Ino bergetar dengan _aquamarine_ yang berkaca–kaca. "Aku tak sudi memaafkanmu! Kau bahkan tak pantas mendapatkan maafku! Aku memben—ummmpphht,"

Bibir tebal Shikamaru menekan bibir Ino dengan dalam dan penuh, menginvasi tiap inchi ranumnya bibir sang hawa.

Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya lagi, ia menatap wajah sayu Ino yang kini dibasahi oleh airmata. Selamam Ino juga menangis, dan itu membuat Shikamaru mengutuk dirinya sendiri berkali–kali.

"Kumohon, kau boleh mengatakan apapun padaku, bahkan jika kau mau, kau bisa memakiku, tapi jangan bilang kau membenciku Ino,"

Ia memang pria yang kasar, kaku, egois, dan tidak pernah mempentingkan sikap _nonsense_ sok romantis yang biasa ditampilkan drama picisian diluar sana, tapi Shikamaru punya hati, meski ia dibentuk didalam kubangan neraka hingga membuat sosok keras dan kakubsepertjnya tapi ia takkan tega membiarkan airmata Ino jatuh lebih lama lagi dari ini.

Shikamaru berlutut dihadapan Ino, ia menunduk dalam dengan mata yang terpejam, ini bukan dirinya sama sekali memang, tapi dua tahun yang lalu, ia membuat jurang itu karna harga dirinya, sekarang yang Shikamaru lakukan hanya membentuk harga dirinya menjadi penghubung antara ia dan Ino.

Tak perduli apakah nanti akan sampai disana atau tidak.

Apakah ia akan jatuh atau kembali pada Inonya.

Shikamaru hanya tak ingin bertahan dengan egonya sendiri.

Ia ingin Ino seutuhnya tanpa pengecualian. "aku tau aku salah Ino, aku tau,"

Ino menatap kepala pria dihadapannya. "Tapi kumohon...menikahlah denganku," bisiknya dengan pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Tapi Ino mendengarnya, meskipun hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, tapi kepalanya masih diisi oleh akal sehat. "Kau gila?," Ino mengusap airmatanya "bagaimana dengan wanita yang akan kau nikahi itu _ha?_ Kau akan menikahiku hanya karna kita melakukan seks sekali? Jangan membuatku tertawa Nara Shikamaru!," ujar Ino dengan nada teredam—antara marah dan sakit hati.

Shikamaru mendongak dan menatap kecantikan ayu yang terasa membutakannya tersebut.

"Anggap saja itu hanya _one night stand_ atau tak pernah terjadi,"

Suara Ino yang terlampau dingin terasa menyiram hati Shikamaru dengan air es. Tubuhnya membeku dan ia meremang karna perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan.

"Tolong keluar dari kamarku," Ino berjalan menuju kamarnya saat suara berdebam memekakan telinganya yang berasal dari pintu dibelakang punggungnya terdengar, ia menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru yang sudah memutar kunci kamarnya dengan cepat.

"Hanya karna kita melakukan seks sekali? Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi?," suara Shikamaru berubah gamang. Ia melemparkan kunci itu kesembarang arah dan kemudian tertawa karenanya.

"Woow Ino," Shikamaru bertepuk tangan.. "Apa kau sedang mengajakku kembali bercinta?,"

"A—apa?," Ino berteriak dan bergerak mundur, Shikamaru terkekeh lalu segera menarik tangan Ino dengan kencang hingga kini menabrak dada bidangnya.

"Lepas—," Ino terkesiap merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana yang menabrak perutnya, ia mulai panik. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku brengsek!,"

"Ucapanmu berani sekali," ia mengusap pipi Ino dengan gerakan sensual, lalu bibirnya bergerak membisikan sesuatu di telinga Ino, " _well—_ tapi aku suka," ia tertawa senang saat melihat wajah Ino yang berubah gelisah.

"Berarti kau memintaku menyetubuhimu berkali–kali, memasukan penisku kelubang sempitmu dan menyemburkan sperma disana dengan banyaknya baru kita akan menikah hum?,"

Shikamaru menjilat cuping telinga Ino dengan gerakan _seduktif_ , tubuh Ino bergetar dalam rengkuhan posesif Shikamaru. "Baiklah, kau yang memintanya Ino, jadi jangan salahkan aku,"

"Hen—henti—kan..," Ino memejamkan kelopak matanya rapat–rapat.

Shikamaru mengecup leher Ino dengan hikmat, menyesapnya dengan pelan, dan kembali membuat tanda kemerahan disana. "Apa?,"

"Hentikan kumohon," dengan gemetaran Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya, berniat mendorong dada Shikamaru namun akhirnya ia hanya dapat meletakan tangannya disana. "Kumohon—hentikan...," ia berucap dengan nada yang sarat akan keputusasaan. "Shika..,"

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Ino, memperhatikan wajah Ino yang berubah memucat. Ia kini membelai pipi gadis itu pelan, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Ino, melumatnya dengan penuh, menyesapnya, mengulum, dan menjilat secara bergantian dengan pelan.

Ia kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya saat merasakan kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak keduanya. Ino menghentikan laju napasnya yang terasa sesak sedetik lalu kemudian matanya menatap Shikamau dengan tatapan kecewa.

Pria ini bukan orang yang ia kenal. Bukan Shikamaru dua tahun yang lalu, yang akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Shika? Kau sudah akan menikah..,"

"Ssstt! Shikamaru meletakan jari telunjuknya dibelahan bibir Ino. "Berhentilah membahasnya, Ino,"

Ino hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya dengan airmata yang kembali mengenang.

"Aku merasa kotor," akunya kemudian, Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali mencium bibir Ino dengan lembut.

Kecupan yang ringan dan manis lalu menyisakan sensasi menggelitik yang membuat hati keduanya menghangat, dan entah sejak kapan ciuman itu beralih menjadi sebuah lumatan dalam yang penuh hasrat.

Tangan kanan Shikamaru bahkan sudah turun merayapi pundak hingga lengan Ino lalu beralih kesekitar pinggangnya, menelusup kedalam kaos yang Ino gunakan sebelum kemudian berhasil menyentuh kulit punggungnya dengan usapan lembut. Ino melenguh saat tubuhnya terputar dan kemudian sudah jatuh keatas kasur berbahan bulu angsa yang sangat lembut dan terasa membuainya.

Ino kemudian tersadar saat pakaiannya sudah tanggal oleh Shikamaru. "Shi—shika, kumohon," ia menahan dada pria itu agar tak kembali menjamah lehernya. Shikamaru bergumam dan kemudian mengecup kening Ino lama dan sangat dalam—seolah memberikan pesan tersirat dari sikapnya, kemudian ia mencium pelipis Ino dan berakhir di kelopak matanya sang gadis, menjilati setitik bening yang ada disana

"Cukup lihat aku, Ino,"

Ino tak menjawab lagi setelahnya, ia membiarkan bagaimana Shikamaru kembali menandainya sedikit demi sedikit, bagaimana Shikamaru mulai menyentuh tiap jengkal kurva ditubuhnya, bagaimana Shikamaru menyatukan diri dengannya.

Meskipun ada sesuatu yang menyelipi hatinya.

 _Kau perusak hubungan orang Ino._

.

.

.

Ia menggeliat tak nyaman dengan napas berantakan, wajah memerah dengan rambut acak–acakan, kali ini Shikamaru melakukannya dengan pelan dan lembut, seolah–olah Ino adalah porselen yang mudah pecah jika diperlakukan secara kasar.

Ia menggerang sat Shikamaru makin menginvasi tubuhnya, mengeliat tak nyaman dan bibirnya terus saja menggumamkan nama Shikamaru dengan lantangnya.

"Shika..aaahh...aaahh.. Shikaa," tangan Ino bergerak mencari, merahlih leher pria itu dan kemudiab kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya lagi, Ino mengacak rambut Shikamaru yang sudah terurai dari tadi dengan kasar, mengekspresikan rasa panas yang menggelora ditubuhnya.

Shikamaru terus bermain tempo dengan lambat, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan lembut, Ino jadi tak sabar karnanya, ia ingin Shikamaru menusuknya cepat, dan kasar, seperti kemarin.

Ciuman mereka terlepas meskipun ada benang Savila yang menghubungkan kedua belah bibir keduanya. "lebih cepat..kumohon," wajah memerah dengan ekspresi memohon dan ditambah dengan mata yang menyayu tersaji didepan matanya, kalau saja ia tak bisa menahan diri, Shikamaru yakin akan segera menghentakan pinggangnya keras menusuk lubang Ino.

"Tidak.. aku ingin bercinta denganmu malam ini, ino," Shikamaru meraih jari jemari sang gadis, kemudian menyatukannya, menahan tangan Ino diatas kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Uhhh..aaaahh...ahhh...Shika...Shikaa,"

 _"Yes baby, call my name,"_

Shikamaru kembali melumat bibir Ino dengan kelembutannya, ia ingin Ino mengingat momen ini selamanya, ia ingin tubuh Ino hanya mengingat dan mengenali sentuhannya hingga tak akan ada bibir ataupun kulit pria lainnya yang dapat menyentuhnya.

Itu sebabnya ia melakukannya dengan lembut, agar Ino tahu seberapa banyak ia memuja sang gadis, seberapa besar...ia mencintainya.

Mencintai sang Yamanaka.

Ino merasakan tubuhnya makin memanas, gelombang kenikmatan terasa berputar dan menggulungnya dengan cepat hingga akhirnya ia mencapai kepuasannya didetik kemudian.

Shikamaru menghentikan gerakannya untuk sementara, membiarkan Ino mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang ia inginkan sebelum kemudian kembali bergerak mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Ino mendesah lagi, ia melengguh dengan suara serak. Sentuhan Shikamaru membuatnya melayang, membuatnya mendamba, membuatnya kecanduan.

Ia merasakan getaran halus diseluruh tubuhnya, saat Shikamaru menekannya dengan lembut lebih dan lebih dalam lagi. Ia melenguh kembali, menyatakan ekspetasi kenikmatan yang mungkin tak bisa ia lupakan.

Shikamaru memberikan beberapa kissmark baru disekitar dada Ino, tangan kirinya turun menjelajahi perut Ino kemudian naik lagi hanya untuk meremas–remas payudara sang gadis sementara bibirnya masih membuatkan banyak tanda kemerahan dibibirnya.

"Ohh—aaahh, ahhh, ahhh," Ino merasakan napasnya makin menipis dan berantakan, tubuhnya menggeliat kecil dengan kaki terkalung dipinggang Shikamaru yang kian merapat.

Shikamaru merasakan terbang diataa lembutnya angin sebelum kemudiab tubuhnya mengejang dan pusaran hasar berkumpul dipusat tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya tumpah tersalurkan kedalam lubang hangat itu.

Ino mendesah dengan napas yang berantakan, Shikamaru mengecup bibirnya dan kemudian memisahkan diri dari Ino, ia meraih bed cover dan menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Ia melihat waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh sore. "Kita istirahat saja dulu," sarannya dan kemudian menarik kepala Ino mendekat kedadanya. Menepuk surai pirang itu tanpa tau lelehan air bening kembali membasahi sang jelaga tersebut walaupun kelopak matanya tertutup.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat saat mendengar dering ponselmya yang terus memanggil alam sadarmya tanpa berhenti, ia meraih lengan seseorang yang meliliti pinggangnya dan kemudian segera menyingkirkannya dalam satu kali hempasan, sang pemilik tangan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Nara Shikamaru hanya bergumam dengan mata setengah terbuka dan kemudian melirik kepada gadis cantik disisinya, Ino mendesah saat merasakan lengket disekujur tubuh rampingnya. Ia meraba–raba nakas dan kemudian mendapatkan bemda pipih itu disana.

"Hallo?,"

"INO—PIG BODOOOOH!,"

Ino menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya. "Sakura?," ia bertanya kemudian melirik jam digital diatas nakasnya yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Aku menelponmu berkali–kali dari jam 8 tadi dan kau kemana saja?,"

"Maaf, aku sudah tidur," jawabnya kemudian. "Ada apa?,"

"Ada apa? Ada apa katamu?," Sakura menjerit diseberang sana. "Kau pikir aku ini apamu ha? Bisa–bisanya kau mau menikah tanpa memberitahuku!,"

"Tentu saja kau sahabatku, dan aku tak mungkin menikah tanpa memberitahumu," sergah Ino agak kesal juga karna terus menerus diteriaki oleh suara cempreng Sakura.

"Tapi kau melakukannya! Kau tega sekali!,"

Ino mengernyitkan keningnya heran, "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda!,"

"Jangan bercanda bagaimana kalau undanganmu saja sudah sampai ketanganku? ,"

"A—APA?,"

"Awh, jangan berteriak ditelingaku!,"

Ino memutar bola matanya jengah. "Coba kau jelaskan,"

 _Seperti kau tidak saja._

"Kemarin pagi ada undangan untukku tapi Naruto lupa menaruhnya dimana dan aku pikir itu hanya undangan dari teman Sma kita dulu, tapi saat sore ini aku menemukannya, namamu ada disana!,"

"Aku tidak menik—aaah," Ino merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menciumi pundak hingga tengkuk polosnya.

"Hei Ino? Kau tak apa,"

Ino mengigit bibirnya. "Y—ya," ujarnya susah payah saat tangan Shikamaru dibawah sana malah meremas pipi bokongnya, sementara yang satu lagi malah menulusuri punggungnya.

"Suaramu agak aneh kurasa,"

"Uumm—aku agak flu,"dustanya kemudian. "Sampai mana kita tadi? Ah, maafkan aku.. aku tidak memiliku kekasih bagaimana mungkin akan—aahh," Ino membekap benda pipih ditangannya dan menjauhkannya saat Shikamaru mengigit pundaknya. "Shika!," bentaknya.

"Teruskan saja," jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Hallo Sakura? Maaf tadi ada nyamuk,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengelak kalau tidak menikah saat tanggal pernikahanmu kurang dari dua hari lagi, ha?," Sakura berkeras. "Kasihan sekali calon suamimu kalau begitu.

"Seingatku, aku belum ada mencetak undangan!," Ino tak kalah keras kepala, Sakura menggerutu kesal. "Lalu kau pikir kertas ini tercetak sendiri dan dikirim lewat angin?,"

Ino menghela napas dan kemudian tersadar akar masalah pembicaraan ini. "Siapa nama mempelai prianya?,"

"Apa–apaan? Kau lupa nama calon suamimu sendiri?,"

"Katakan saja Sakura!," bentak Ino tak sabar.

"Eumm.. sebentar..," terdengar suara Sakura yang menjauh kemudian beberapa suara berisik samapi akhirnya Sakura melafalkan nama yang membekukan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Nara Shikamaru,"

Tut.

Sambungan terputus seketika, ponsel Ino terhempas seketika. Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi, hanya ada suara napas memburu dari Ino dan suara gumaman Shikamaru yang mengelus mahkota pirangnya.

Ino membalikan tubuhnya dan segera menatap kelam yang misterius itu disana.

"Apa maksudnya?,"

"Maksud apa?,"

"Undangan... kenapa ada undangan dengan namamu dan namaku didalamnya?,"

"Memangnya kenapa?,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa bagaimana? Kau bukannya akan menikah?," nada suara Ino terdengar meninggi.

"Benar,"

"Lalu? Kau mempermainkanku?,"

Shikamaru menghela napasnya dan kemudian mengambil tangan kanan Ino, meletakan telapak tangan Ino keatas dadanya dimana organ penopang kehidupan berdetak disana namun lebih kuat, tanpa Ino sadari jantungnya juga berdebar keras. "Aku memang akan menikahi seorang wanita, dan itu kau,"

Ino membola kan jelaganya. "A—apa?,"

"Rencana awalku adalah kau membuka undangan dan segera menangis bahagia lalu memelukky, tapi kau malah—,"

"Kau! Kau mempersiapkan pernikahan tanpa persetujuanku?,"

Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya, "Memangnya kau akan menolak?,"

Ino memukul dada Shikamaru dengan kesal, "idiot! Harusnya kau katakan dulu jadi aku—,"

"Astaga," Shikamaru menangkup wajah Ino dan menghapus airmata sang gadis, "kau jadi cengeng sekali Ino,"

"Diamlah bodoh!,"

"Hei, apa begitu sikapmu pada pria yang akan menjadi suamimu?,"

Ino tak menjawab lagi, ia menguburkan wajahnya didada Shikamaru, dan pria itu hanya bisa bergumam ' _mendokuse_ '. Ia kembali mengusap uraian pirang sang gadis.

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Shikamaru membuka suara. "Yamanaka Ino, aku tak membawa cincin, tak sempat juga membawa bunga, namun aku disini bertanya,"

Ino hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?,"

Dan setelahnya sang gadis menangis lagi dengan keras sembari berucap "aku bersedia" berulang kali.

 _Tak perlu bunga,_

 _Tak perlu cincin permata,_

 _Tak perlu tempat berkelas dan mewah,_

 _Bagi Ino cukup mendengar lima kata yang tadi Shikamaru ucapkan,_

 _Karna,_

 _Ino sudah tersiksa dan menunggu untuk waktu yang lama untuk momen tersebut._

 _Kata seandainya saja Shikamaru mencintainyapun_

 _Tergantikan oleh_

 _Bagaimana kalau ia memang mencintaimu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Fin_**

Akhirnya rampung juga xD

Floo keringat dingin nulisnya, moga kalian dapat feelnya ya.

Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah review, favorit, follow, dan sillent readers juga.

Floo mencintai kalian :*

Buat My Dear Sister Azalea—nee, gimana ff Floo bagus gak nee—chan?^^

Floo berterimakasih banget sama Lea—nee yang selalu dukung dan nyempatin diri nengok ff amatiran kayak Floo, yang rela Floo paksa–paksa buat masukan Iris dalam event, yang selalu support dan ngasih semangat.

Aww~

Makasih banyak nee—chan.

Selamat hari lahir buat Lea—nee, dan aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan karna tanggal 11 februari beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia mengirimkan seseorang yang baik hati kaya Nee ke bumi ini.^^

 **Samarinda, 15 februari 2015**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 **Long Live ShikaIno!**


End file.
